


The Third Son

by TimAndJava



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bat Fam, Bat Family, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Father and son bonding, I'm a sucker for shy Tim Drake okay, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimAndJava/pseuds/TimAndJava
Summary: Even with all their quirks and mannerisms, Bruce understands three of his sons. Their personalities are similar enough to his own that he seems to comprehend their decisions and interests.But Tim...Tim is a sort of mystery.





	The Third Son

Timothy makes his other sons seem easy.

Richard is the eldest, the first born, the golden child. He's bright and loud, with no understanding of personal space. Richard wears his heart on his sleeve, his emotions are obvious to everyone around him. His smile is big, and his laugh even bigger. The raven haired boy had brightened up the manor almost instantly. Even in mourning, he was lighter and brighter than Bruce had ever been.

Jason is the second son. He came back from the dead, the prodigal son returned. He was easy to read, full of anger, but mostly full of passion. He's just as likely to throw a punch as he is to quote one of Shakespeare's sonnets. Though many find him unpredictable, Bruce finds him to be consistently inconsistent. You always know that you never know what Jason's next move is.

Damian is the youngest, his sole biological child, and a handful, at that. He's angry, but it's a different sort of anger, not like Jason's. If Jason is angry at the world, Damian is angry at himself. Damian only wants to be better, faster, stronger. He wants to be good enough to make his father proud. Or better yet, good enough to make Batman proud. Bruce wishes his boy would realize he already is good enough, he's already great, he doesn't need to try so hard.

Even with all their quirks and mannerisms, Bruce understands three of his sons. Their personalities are similar enough to his own that he seems to comprehend their decisions and interests.

But Tim...Tim is a sort of mystery.

Since he moved into the manner permanently, after the death of his parents, Bruce had caught only bits and pieces of Who Tim actually is.

Bruce can tell you that Richard's favorite movie is "The Prince of Egypt." He can tell you that Jason is irrationally in love with Mr. Darcy of "Pride and Prejudice" fame. He can even tell you that Damian prefers Webber musicals over Sondheim ones.

Bruce isn't even sure what Tim's favorite color is.

Tim is quiet, and closed off. He spends much of his waking hours in his room, reading, or working on homework or cases. Tim slinks around the house like some sort of ghost, like he doesn't want to be noticed. Tim is the middle child, and he acts like it. He sometimes goes off on an excited tangent at the dinner table, and then stops, as if he thinks his enthusiasm is an annoyance. Bruce is typically the only one to notice, his other sons chatter and argue endlessly, Tim's excitement long forgotten.

It is during these loud dinners where Bruce feels most in tune with his third son. They share a quiet glance, Tim always gives him a sort of sad smile, and then goes back to his dinner. 

After those loud family dinners, Tim and Bruce always linger at the dinner table. The other three boys are off and gone, ready to patrol, or do homework, or go out on the town. But not Bruce and Tim.

No, not Bruce. Not yet. Because first, Bruce is going to hear what Tim has to say. He walks over to his son, and sets his hand on Tim's shoulder. 

"What were you saying, Tim?"

Tim gives a shy smile in response. "Well...."

**Author's Note:**

> I just love shy Tim™. I'm a sucker for him, alright?


End file.
